The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system for a flexible bus duct.
Industrial machines may provide for the generation and transfer of power. For example, a generator may transform mechanical energy or heat energy into electricity. The electricity produced by the generator may be utilized to provide power to machines. In some systems the electricity produced by the generator may travel through a circuit breaker system before travelling to the machines. A bus bar may be utilized to carry the electricity from the generator to the circuit breaker system. Further, a bus duct may surround the bus bar to provide a barrier between the bus bar and its surroundings. In varying systems, a distance and arrangement between the generator and circuit breaker may differ. Accordingly, a length of the bus bar and bus duct may differ in varying systems. It may be beneficial to provide a bus bar and bus duct having a variable length.